The Right Knight
by rocaw
Summary: After Infinite Crisis, everything jumps One Year Later. Catwoman has given birth to a daughter while Batman returns to Gotham, but what happened between them during that missing year? BMCW.
1. Mistakes

Title: The Right Knight  
Plot Summary: After Infinite Crisis, everything jumps One Year Later. Catwoman has given birth to a daughter, Helena, and Batman returns to Gotham. (This is how it should have been..maybe a little sappy, but still!)  
Disclaimer: the cat, the bat, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission.

* * *

**Catwoman: "We have a **_**lot**_** to talk about."**

**Batman: "Yes, we do. But not tonight."**

-Catwoman 53

ooo

I had just brought Helena home. _He_ stopped by. I knew he would want to look at her. "She's beautiful," he said. I looked at her. She _was_ beautiful. So tiny. So soft and delicate.

He couldn't stay long and it was just the two of us again.

"I made you," I whispered, "Well, I had help, but I did the hard part."

_I made her_, she marveled. _This tiny, little person—I made her. It's amazing, really. I never thought I would... and yet, here you are._

Helena began to stir. Her little eyes opened slightly.

"Good morning," Selina spoke softly, "Hungry?"

A small cry was the only reply.

"I guess so. C'mon." Selina picked Helena up and went about feeding her. She sat down with the baby in her arms, "No one said breastfeeding would hurt this...ow...much, but it's good for you, right? Don't worry, momma will get better at it."

Once Helena was satisfied and burped, she fell asleep. Selina placed her in the small crib and then walked towards the window. The rain continued outside. It landed hard against the window pane and fell.

Selina stood there for a long time, thinking. She sighed. _How did I end up here?_ _How could I have let this happen?_ Tears formed in her eyes, "What have I done?"

ooo

ONE YEAR AGO. The Pacific Ocean.

Bruce Wayne decided to take some time off. He would retrace the steps he first took to become the Batman. But this time he would not go alone. Dick Grayson and Tim Drake would be there with him. Together, they trained, studied, and meditated; always trying to improve and hone their skills. Occasionally, they got the opportunity to do some sight-seeing. It was part of their cover.

Many weeks passed in this manner. Until one day, as Bruce stood on the lower deck looking out at the ocean, he allowed his mind to wander. He allowed himself to think of the past. When he turned to face the opposite direction, he could see they were approaching land again.

So much had happened in the last months. _We fought to save the universe, like other times before,_ _but this time, there were severe consequences. Zatanna. The JLA. What they did to me, to _others. Bruce shook his head. _That was hardly the worst thing that happened. There was Tim. Tim had lost so much. His best friend, Connor. And shortly before, his father. I know what it's like. Unable to save him..._

"Bruce. Did you hear me?"

"Yes?"

"So what do you think? Dick said you would say no, but I thought, you know, since you trained there and all..."

"What are you getting at, Tim?" asked Bruce.

"Um...maybe we can get off the yacht when we stop by Tokyo...? Maybe...um...we can get Samurai vs Ninja 2…" Tim looked towards the nearing land, "It's out today! But _only_ in Japan. It won't be out in Gotham until—"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, Bruce," Tim spun around and yelled, "He said yes. I told you, bro. We're gonna play Samurai vs. Ninja 2 before anyone else we know."

Tim disappeared behind the stairs. Bruce let out the little smile he was holding in. Then he stopped. Gotham entered his thoughts again. He had not allowed himself to think of Gotham. He decided to take time off. Gotham was in good hands. Oracle. Batgirl. Huntress. _Harvey Dent_.

_They'll watch over Gotham while I'm away. There was a time, when I would have never imagined that possible. Harvey Dent. He was Two-Face... But before that, he was D.A. Harvey Dent... Perhaps possible after all. Most of the Villains had always been my enemies. But Harvey...Harvey had once been my friend. Then, _Bruce sighed_, then, he became my enemy. Now, he was back. My friend once more. Whenever, I went up against Two-Face, I always felt…conflicted somehow. I knew he had to be stopped. What he was doing was wrong, but there was always a moment, just a fraction of a second during our battle when I looked into his non-scarred eye and I thought I could see my old friend Harvey... but then, Two-Face would quickly remind me I was wrong by trying to blow my head off with a double-barreled sawed-off rifle._

_The only other time I felt that sort of conflict was with Catwoman...Selina…_

_She was never like the others. Never a psycho. Never intent on killing. Catwoman didn't kill. Selina didn't kill, but she was a thief. And stealing was a crime. She wasn't the worst criminal, but she was a criminal. She _was_. Past tense. Now, she was the protector of the East End. She had done so much good. Yet, she said it wasn't her choice. Zatanna. The JLA. Again. _Bruce shook his head_. Violating another person's mind. How could they do that? They mind-wiped Selina. Why wouldn't they, they mind-wiped me! She broke into Wayne Manor...she asked me who she was. I'd known her a long time, she'd said, as an enemy, as an ally, as...a lover. I told her she was the same woman she had always been. No one could change that. But, that wasn't what she needed. What she needed, I couldn't give her. I should have told her the truth...Deep down, she's always been a good person, even if a bit misguided at times… concerned with thrills and games. Still, she helped me on numerous occasions, using her talents for good. She helped me capture Joker. She stole the discs I needed to bring Gotham back to her feet. She'd worked with Robin and Azrael. She knew Jean Paul was not the real Batman...she knew me...even before I revealed my identity to her, she knew _me_. She always helped me when I needed it, even if I didn't ask. And when she needed me...I let her down. I couldn't be honest with her...and I just _left_ her. I wanted time off, and I left Gotham...and I left _her_. Now when she was the protector of the East End...when she helped me and the JLA against Despero...I didn't even stop by to make sure she was alright. I didn't even call..._

At that moment, he made up his mind.

Dick walked towards him, "Alfred wants to know how long we'll be in Tokyo? He says that—"

Bruce cut him off, "I need to go back to Gotham."

Dick smiled," Ha! I knew it! Tim owes me—"

"What?" asked Bruce.

"Tim said you would be able to hold off for the whole year. I said _no_ way. He lost! You know, you were starting to get me worried. It's been almost, what, three months and you hadn't even mentioned Gotham." Dick continued smiling.

"I'm not going as Batman. I'm going as Bruce Wayne. I need to see...someone."

"Does this _someone_ know you're going?"

"No. She doesn't."

"_She_ doesn't, ey?"

"Dick."

"Bruce, look, it's none of my business, really. I'm just giving you a hard time. If you need to go see her, whoever she is, then you should go. Take your time, but—"

"I'll be back tomorrow," Bruce said as he walked off the yacht. Soon he was in a cab on the way to Narita International Airport.


	2. Chinese food

Title: The Right Knight  
Plot Summary: After Infinite Crisis, everything jumps One Year Later. Catwoman has given birth to a daughter, Helena, and Batman returns to Gotham. (This is how it should have been..maybe a little sappy, but still!)  
Disclaimer: the cat, the bat, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission.

* * *

East End.

As usual before heading out for the night, Selina stopped by the hospital to see how Slam was doing. Since Black mask had tortured him, Slam had been in a coma. Selina knew she could simply call Sam and he'd tell her his father's condition had not changed, but she told herself she needed to see him with her own eyes. And though she did do it to see Slam, it was also a reminder that she had really messed up. Slam was in that hospital bed because of her. She stopped by every night...reopening the wound...never letting it heal.

_It's my fault he's there. If I would have gotten rid of Black Mask sooner, none of this would have happened. Slam would be okay...Maggie would be okay...Simon would be...alive. I should have put a gun to his head a long time ago. At least Holly, Karon, and Leslie are...hell, who do I think I am? I'm no hero. I wasn't meant to be one. But it felt right...helping people...making sure the scum paid for hurting poor, innocent people. It felt good. But, _she sighed_, I didn't do it because that's who I am. I did it because someone told me to. Zatanna and the JLA...they changed who I was._

"No!" yelled a little girl as she ran across the street. Behind her, two men shouted names at her. Catwoman followed. She saw the men pulling at the girl.

Catwoman was quick with her whip. Usually, she would have gotten their attention with a sly remark, but not tonight. Tonight, she just wanted to pound on them. She left them pretty battered on the side of the street and told the girl to go home.

She climbed up onto a roof and looked up at the sky. It was still early. _I can't do this tonight_, she thought, _I might end up hurting someone instead of helping. Might as well go home._ When she arrived at her apartment she noticed it was a little past ten. Holly was there.

"I didn't know you'd be home so early. I was trying to clean up a bit before you got here. And I would have made you something to eat, but you have nothing here." Selina smiled at her. Holly continued, "Okay, where did I leave those menus? Aha—Noodle Express...delivery all day and all night. Perfect!" Holly called and placed an order.

"You don't have to clean up, Holly."

"I don't mind. Besides, _one_ of us has to," Holly said, finishing up with the kitchen. She got her jacket and gave Selina a big hug. "I can't stay and eat because I promised Karon I would help her close up tonight, but you _have_ to eat something, Selina...okay? I'll stop by tomorrow, or I'll call you...but pick up your phone, okay? Okay, bye!" yelled Holly as she closed the door behind her.

ooo

Bruce's plane had just landed. He took a cab from the airport to Selina's. Since leaving Japan, he knew what he wanted to say to her. Now, as he got closer to her apartment, he wasn't so sure.

What time is it, he wondered. He checked his watch. Ten fifteen. It was too late to show up unannounced. She was probably out. What time did she go out on patrol? Well, she didn't exactly go on patrol. She might have stopped going out, though. No, thief or not, she enjoyed the prowl.

He considered checking into a hotel and going over in the morning, but he knew that if he didn't go tonight, he wouldn't go at all. So, he decided to wait for her. As the cab approached, he noticed her light was on. He took a deep breath and got out of the cab.

ooo

Selina had changed into a pair of black shorts and a green baby t. The door bell rang.

"I'll be right there," Selina yelled, took out some cash, and opened the door.

"You guys are fast," she was about to say, but only managed a "You." Then, worried she appeared too surprised, added, "What are you doing here, Bruce?"

"Hello, Selina."

"I was expecting someone else."

"Should I leave then?" Bruce asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. At this, Selina felt her confidence and composure return.

"I meant a delivery guy. Chinese food. You can come in."

She closed the door slowly, and just as slowly turned around. As he saw her do this, he thought he might have made a mistake. They looked at each other in silence. Both tried to force a smile to their face.

_What are you doing here, Bruce,_ she thought.

_You're probably wondering why I'm here,_ he thought. Then the doorbell rang again. Selina spun around to open it.

"Hi. Here you go, thank you," she closed the door. "Hungry?" she asked as she walked over to the coffee table and put the food down. Either, their portions are getting smaller, she thought, or they forgot a box.

"You _sure_ you weren't expecting company?" he asked eying the four boxes of food.

"No," she smiled, "Holly ordered extra just in case I had a handsome guest unexpectedly join me," she was starting to feel like her usual self, "C'mon, I know you like Chinese. There's more than enough for both of us."

They sat down on the couch and ate. Selina looked at Bruce. He looked nervous. He _never_ looked nervous. Selina decided to speak before things got more awkward.

"So..." they both said in unison. Bruce's eyes narrowed. Selina smiled and shook her head. "Alright, Bruce, what's going on? _You_ come over. Don't say anything. _And_ you're eating faster than I've ever seen you eat. What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath, "I just...I just wanted to see how you were doing...I left—"

She turned serious. "You mean after what your _friends_ did to me?"

He nodded.

"Well..."she wasn't sure how to proceed. She looked down at her food, then up at him, "Honestly Bruce, I don't know how I'm doing." She paused. "I tried to go on as if nothing had changed but..." she looked away, "Never mind."

"No, tell me," he reached out and touched her hand, "Please."

She pulled away and put her plate on the table. He looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry, "he began to say as he stood up. _Why had he come here?_ he wondered. She was Catwoman. She didn't need him. She'd told him as much many times before. Now he was trying to make her feel better? Caress her hand? He didn't do this... wasn't much good at it.

"No, don't be. I'm just...look, Bruce, what do you want from me? What they did to me...what Zatanna did...I never felt more violated in all my life. Even when Ivy had me do things I might have been prone to...it wasn't as bad as this. That was just...this was to change my _life_. To change _me_. All of me."

He walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"It was difficult at first, but it's been three months. It's getting easier. I stopped going out at night. I tried to do other things to make me forget. Drinking didn't help. Nor stealing, nor...anything else." His eyes narrowed. She stopped. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped again. After a few minutes, she continued, "I talked to Leslie and then I went to go talk to...my sister…" Bruce's eyes softened. "Just talking to her, saying everything out loud...having my sister listen and not judge me...I...I felt better. But then reality. Just seeing her like that...my sister in that chair, not moving, looking blankly at the window...I knew I couldn't just walk away from what I started here. I couldn't let what happened to her happen to anyone else." She paused again. "I was not going to let _them_ decide my fate. I've always played by my own rules and I wasn't going to stop now. The JLA has _no_ power over me. I decided I would to do whatever _I_ wanted to do."

"But you see," Bruce said, "they didn't change you. You're still you. You were never _evil,_ Selina. You never hurt anyone. You never killed—"

She stood up, but he reached for her hand, "You have always been good, Selina, even if you tried to hide it deep down inside because you didn't want anyone else to see it."

"Well...thank you for saying that. I know it wasn't easy," she paused and looked into his eyes, "Is this why you came over, Bruce? You wanted to see if I was okay?"

"Yes," he replied and suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

_She's so beautiful, _he marveled_, her eyes...her lips, red...full..._

_He really is handsome, isn't he? Deep blue eyes...black, soft hair...dimples...hmmm, dimples? Where'd those come from? _she wondered

He leaned in. She closed her eyes. Then the doorbell rang and they both jumped up.

"I'll get it," Bruce said, clearing his throat. He opened the door and it was the man from before, "You already paid for this but I forgot it in the car. Sorry. Have a good night," and he was off.

Bruce closed the door, "You really like Chinese, don't you?" He put the box on the table and opened it to see what else she ordered.

"Uh-uh," she said, getting up, "We were in the middle of something and you don't get to change the subject." She walked towards him, placed her arms around his waist, and asked, "Now, where were we?"

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her.


	3. Socks

Title: The Right Knight  
Plot Summary: After Infinite Crisis, everything jumps One Year Later. Catwoman has given birth to a daughter, Helena, and Batman returns to Gotham. (This is how it should have been..maybe a little sappy, but still!)  
Disclaimer: the cat, the bat, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission.

* * *

Soft...warm...urgent, yet tender...

Bruce had kissed her before, but now it felt...different. His hands slid from her back to her waist, moving up slowly, lingering on her breasts. He could feel her nipples through her thin shirt. He wanted desperately to kiss them.

Selina explored his body. She fingered the collar of his jacket and slowly took it off. She started unbuttoning his shirt, working all the way down to his belt. She tossed his shirt aside and her hands ran over his bare, muscular chest.

Bruce held on to her waist. He moved his hands down along her hips and scooped her up. Selina's arms snaked around his neck, her legs wrapped tightly around him. He headed towards her bedroom.

As he placed her gently on the bed, she took off his belt and the rest of their clothes flew off. His body was hard, but warm on top of hers. He moved slowly...in...out...his breath hot on her neck. She'd been with him before, but now it felt...different.

Bruce started thinking when he should have been enjoying the moment. She had always been there for him, whenever he asked for her help. When that whole thing with Tommy and the Riddler happened, she stood by his side...tried to stop him from killing Joker. Even after he turned his back on her, ended the relationship, she'd been able to forgive him and welcome him into her life once more. He wanted to hold her forever. He wanted _this_ to last forever. He kissed her, passionately. She returned the kiss with the same fervor.

He wanted to say it, but he knew he shouldn't. Women never believe it. Not if it's during. But he meant it, he felt it. He loved her and he wanted to say it, but he knew he shouldn't. He looked down at her and waited until she looked up at him. _I love you_, he thought, _I love you, Selina_.

She looked into his eyes, "I love you," she whispered.

Had he spoken out loud? Had he actually said it? He searched her face. No. She had been the only one to speak.

"Bruce," she said softly, "That's how I feel. It doesn't have to be how you feel."

The words stung. He felt as though she'd slapped him. He couldn't go on and stopped.

"Bruce, it's okay," she said, reaching up to kiss him, but he pulled away. "I…shouldn't have said anything."

He moved off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. He felt cold and alone and useless. Why had he come here?

"Bruce...it's kinda cold. C'mon, lay down and cover yourself. Look, we'll be like old married couples...we'll sleep in the same bed and not do anything." She thought he might be smiling; his shoulders were pulled back now, no longer slumped down.

He _was_ smiling. Wondering how he'd been lucky enough to meet this amazing woman. He had just let her down. Again. He'd turned his back on her, quite literally. Again. And here she was, inviting him into her life. Again.

"Selina-" he began, but was cut short.

"Bruce, it's okay. C'mon its cold. We're naked and...It. Is. Cold."

He turned around and took her hands. He held them for a long time. She was about to say "Cold," but he kissed her. Then he stopped and looked at her, "Selina, I do...I love you. I'm not sure when it happened, but I wouldn't let myself admit it," he paused still looking at her, "and when I heard what they did to you...it felt _worse_ than when I found out they had done the same thing to me..."

Selina straddled his lap, "You know, sometimes you talk too much."

"Is that right?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He flipped her onto her back. "I love you, Selina," he said as he leaned over her.

"I love you, Bruce."

They kissed and their bodies became one, wrapped around each other...hot and sweaty...until they burst.

ooo

_Well, _she looked around_, it's not the first time I've gone to bed with him and woke up alone. What time is it? Ten. I need some coffee._

"Good morning," she heard, then jumped realizing who it was. She walked, cautiously, out of her room and into the hall. She peeked through the doorway and there he was.

"Morning," she finally managed to say.

"Didn't want to wake you," he smiled, "But I had to move some things around to make room to meditate."

"Sure, no problem."

"I did have breakfast delivered."

"Thank you," she said as they sat down at the table. She ate slowly, unsure of what to say. She had been fully prepared to find him gone in the morning. She wouldn't have to see him for a while, but his being here...with breakfast ready...sitting at her table...in daylight! Something was wrong. Maybe this wasn't Bruce. Maybe it wasn't him last night either. He did say 'I love you.' It wasn't like him…

"Are you alright?" asked Bruce.

"Huh? What? I...what?"

Bruce stopped smiling, "Selina..."

She looked up at him. It wasn't him. He'd come to her as Bruce. He'd never done that. He'd always been Batman. It was never Selina and Bruce. It was always Catwoman and Batman. She didn't know who this man was.

"I think you should leave," she told him.

"Selina, are you ill? You look pale. Sit down, you're not well—"

"Now!" she yelled, "Leave now."

"Alright. I'll leave...let me call Leslie...she can come over. Make sure everything's alright," he picked up her phone and dialed. "Leslie. It's Bruce...no, I'm fine...but Selina—"

She snatched the phone from Bruce. "I'm okay Leslie. Just had some bad Chinese...he's overreacting...yes, you know men...alright, I'll stop by later...okay...alright, bye." She put the phone down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I...uh...wasn't sure you were...well, you," she smiled.

He smiled back. "We've never been here before, have we?"

She shook her head.

"When I got up," he said, "I actually thought of going back to Japan—"

"Boy, when you run away, you _really_ run away."

"No, I came over from Japan. Tokyo, actually." She looked confused, so he continued, "After everything that happened a few months ago, I decided I needed to take some time off and reassess how Batman...well, Nightwing and Robin came along. We were in Tokyo when I started to think about Gotham and...you." A little smile crept over his face.

They looked at each other for a long time.

ooo

"So what did he say, bro?"

"What do you think he said?"

"He's staying," Tim said sadly.

"Yeah," Dick agreed, "but only a few more days."

"I knew it."

"No, you didn't. You were ready to cry—"

"No, I wasn't. You're just mad, bro, because I keep beating you. You should stick to the first Samurai vs Ninja," Tim exclaimed, "leave Part 2 to us _real_ men...ow!"

ooo

"Did you have any plans today?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Selina."

"Hmm?"

"We can't stay in bed all day, again."

"Why not?"

"Selina."

"Bruce, you said you didn't want to go out, not as Batman and you couldn't be seen as Bruce Wayne, so what did you want to do?"

"I need to get up...to move. I need to work out."

"What do you call what we just did?"

He stared at her.

"Alright. The exercise room is down the hall to your left." He gave her a kiss and got up. She started laughing.

"What?" he turned around, but she continued laughing. "Selina, what are you laughing at?"

"Have you been wearing only one sock?" she asked, looking down at his feet.

"Yes," he replied, "Couldn't find the other one." he walked out, slammed the door shut, but could still hear her laughing.

When she finally composed herself, she sat up in bed. The sun was setting.

_We've spent five days like this: eating, sleeping, making love, laughing! And only once had he mentioned Batman...though, sometimes, he looked at me like Batman would, he touched me like Batman did. He had not always been Bruce…. _

_Either way, we had fun and we had been happy, but...we're lying to ourselves_. She sighed._ We're not just Selina and Bruce, we're also Catwoman and Batman. Neither of us has been out since he got here. How long could this last? Not very long._

She got out of bed and got dressed. She left a note for him at the table and went out.

ooo

Selina thought she'd been out a long time, but when she got back, he was still working out. She wasn't sure if she should go in the room, but she did.

"Hey. You okay?" she asked.

He continued as though she hadn't spoken. He put the weights down and spoke, "I have to leave."

"I figured," she said.

"It's not because—"

"I know," is all she said and walked out. She went over to her couch and sat down. She knew it wasn't going to last, but now that it was over, she felt...empty...sad. Tears formed in her eyes, but she fought them back. She wasn't about to let him see her cry. His footsteps got closer.

"Selina...this has been—"

"We don't have to talk about it, Bruce. I rather we didn't. Anyway, I got you something. It's over on the table."

He went to the dining table and opened the little blue bag. He smiled.

"I don't have to leave tonight."

"I think it would be better if you did."

He took the bag and went into the bedroom. He had been there almost a week and he hadn't worn much of anything. He felt different these past days with her. They almost seemed like a dream. He was so near Gotham, but he had not thought about anything or anyone except Selina. They had done everything together. They slept together, took showers together, ate together, laughed together...he had laughed...and they actually _slept_ together, next to each other. He had hugged her the whole night. He kissed her whenever he wanted. Each day that passed, they grew closer and more comfortable with each other. Just that morning he had hugged her. Kissed her. And there had been no sense of awkwardness, only warmth and...love. God, he had been happy... like a normal person. It didn't have to end, did it?

It did. He knew it did. It was time to leave this little world they had created for themselves. It was time to get back to reality.

He put on the socks and his shoes. Selina walked in, "I called you a cab. It should be here in ten minutes."

He sat on the bed looking down at his hands. She sat next to him. "I'm glad you came," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"Me, too."

She leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he turned and grabbed her. He held her tight and kissed her. _I'm going to miss you, _he thought_, God, I'm going to miss you. _She broke out of his embrace and looked at him. She kissed him softly and said, "Goodbye, Bruce."

She left the room and he wanted to go after to her. He _didn't_ have to leave yet. He got up just as the doorbell rang. He reached for his little blue bag then opened the door.

"You call a cab?" came the question.

"Yes," Bruce replied. He looked back at the apartment hoping to see her. He knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't want to see her leave either. He glanced around one last time and closed the door.

ooo

"So did he bring us anything, bro?"

"What do you think he was going to bring us?"

"I don't know...something besides _this_," Tim said, picking up the little blue bag.

"I don't think that's for us, Timmy."

Tim took the package out of the bag, "Alfred packed more than enough socks for him, right? Why'd he get more?"

Dick shrugged.


	4. Helena

Title: The Right Knight  
Plot Summary: After Infinite Crisis, everything jumps One Year Later. Catwoman has given birth to a daughter, Helena, and Batman returns to Gotham. (This is how it should have been..maybe a little sappy, but still!)  
Disclaimer: the cat, the bat, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission.

* * *

**The Present.** Gotham Docks.

It was nine thirty at night. A few people were boarding a ship: a woman with her backpack, two girls clutching to each other's arms, their long hair blowing in the wind, a man carrying a baby, and a lonely, hunched old man with a suit case. These people were leaving Gotham and didn't want anyone to know about it. A few yards away a figure looked on. Then came the whoosh of a cape.

"Why didn't you tell me, Selina?"

"When I tried, you said later. Besides, how would you have liked me to have told you? Better yet, when? When did you want me to tell you? When you were back from returning the Joker to Arkham? When you left police headquarters after talking to the new commissioner or—"

"Preferably before now," Batman replied coldly.

"You already knew anyway," Catwoman hissed.

"That's beside the point."

"No, it's not...How _did_ you know?" she asked.

"What?"

"How did you know?"

He didn't reply. It was silent until she spoke.

"Did you run any tests on her you f—"

"No!" he growled.

They were both quiet again.

"Then?" she asked turning to look at him.

After a while, he spoke, "The timing was suspicious, so I looked at the paperwork on file in the hospital," he paused, "She's A+. Sam's O-. He couldn't be her father," he took another long pause, "Why does he think...?"

"Because I wanted him to," she spit out.

"How?"

"How do you think?"

He looked at her, wishing she wasn't wearing goggles so he could look into her eyes. Read what was lingering there. He didn't ask why, but the question hung between them.

"C'mon, Bruce. You know why. I wanted someone who had no ties to y—" she stopped. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't say anything. She looked down at the ground and could see the bottom of his cape dancing slowly in the wind.

After a while, she tried again, "Sam is a good person. If he thinks she's his daughter he'll do all he can to protect her," she turned away, her back facing him, and looked towards the water. "It's not bad enough she's Catwoman's daughter," she paused and took a deep breath, "If word ever got out that she's Catwoman _and_ Batman's daughter..." she stopped when she felt him get closer. His breath caressed her cheek and his arms slid around her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his embrace for a moment, then she tried pulled away, but he held on tightly. Giving in, she leaned her head back and let it rest on his chest.

"She deserves a chance to be a normal kid... _I_ never had that... _You_ never had that... I thought she should at least have the chance at a regular childhood. One without death...and pain...I know it's never a guarantee, I know it can happen to anyone, but..."

"I know," he whispered.

They were both quiet, looking at the ocean, looking at the ship preparing to sail away.

"Those days we spent together," he began, "We were careful. Yet, here she is. She was meant to be here. It was the right time. The right night."

"Mmm...the right night...the right _knight_," she smiled. "It _was_ the right knight...it was you, Bruce. You opened yourself up; we both did, even if it was only for a few days. You opened your heart, you let me in. She was possible because of you...you and me. We were able to get past everything. And just lo—" She turned around suddenly and looked at him, "I should have told you before. I wish I had," she whispered. "You deserved to know. You deserved to be there when your daughter was born..."

"I would not have been much help," is all he managed to say.

ooo

After Helena was born, I saw her three times. Each time Selina made me hold her.

The first two times, I went as Batman. I know Selina wanted to tell me then, but I didn't want to hear it. I wasn't ready. I took "presents." A paid college education, a little teddy bear. What was I supposed to take? I wasn't even supposed to know she was...mine. I changed the subject; I made Selina talk about other things. I was about to leave, but Selina called me back.

"Wait," she said, "You have to carry her." I tried to make excuses. I was wearing the cape and cowl. I was dirty. She was so tiny. I'd never carried a newborn before. But Selina wouldn't listen, she made me take everything off, except my pants.

"You see how I'm holding her—bend your arms, like you have someone in a choke hold—that's how you'll hold her," Selina told me as she handed Helena over to me. I held my breath as I realized I was holding my...my daughter. She was sleeping. She looked so peaceful, like an angel. I looked up at Selina, who was smiling. I don't know how long I stayed there, just looking at her sleep, but then out of the corner of my eye I saw the signal lighting up the sky. "I have to go," I said as I handed her back. I got dressed and left.

I came back the next night. Selina was surprised to see me although she tried to deny it. Again, she said I should carry Helena. This time I didn't make excuses, I simply took everything off, leaving only the tunic and pants. Selina gave her to me. "You can sit down if you like," she suggested and I did.

Helena was sleeping again. Selina asked if it would be alright if she took a quick shower, I replied, "No. What if she cries? Wakes up?"

"She'll only wake up if she's hungry. Here's her bottle, just in case. Ten minutes and I'll be out." And she disappeared before I could argue. I could do this, I thought. I won't move and she'll remain comfortable.

I looked at her hands. I caressed one tiny little hand, which made her jump and grab on to my finger. Her whole little hand held on to a fourth of my index finger. At that moment, I was truly happy, but… then I thought of my parents. Tears I wasn't expecting, filled my eyes. They would never carry their _granddaughter_. They would never hold her little hand.

My shaking woke up. She was crying, too. I didn't even hear when Selina finished, but suddenly she took her from me and started to feed her. "Thank you for watching her, Bruce" she said. I was fully clothed by then. I nodded and left through the window.

I didn't come back the following night or the next. It was two weeks before I could see them again. I called and invited Selina and Helena to the manor. I don't know how Alfred knew, or _if_ he knew, but he seemed to know. The man seemed to know everything. He was as nervous as I was, but we both hid it well. Selina arrived and Alfred showed her to my study. We exchanged small talk and then Selina asked if I would hold her. After handing her to me, Selina turned to talk to Alfred. I carried Helena and sat down on my chair...my father's chair. Here was my daughter, in my father's house, my home.

It was the most joyous and heart-breaking moment of my life.

_You will never meet my parents,_ I thought as I looked at her. _Your grandparents... someone took them away. I never want you to go through that, but just by being your...father...I'm putting _you_ in danger. But it doesn't have to be that way. They would understand. I'm sure they would understand if I...broke my promise...if I _stopped_ being B—_

And suddenly, as though I had been speaking out loud, I felt Alfred and Selina's eyes on me and I knew I would fall apart if I looked up at either one of them, so kept my gaze on the wonderful, tiny person in my arms. She opened her eyes slightly, blinking many times until her eyes were fully open.

"She is quite beautiful, if I may say so," Alfred said, "with lovely _blue_ eyes."

I turned to look at Selina and it was one of the few times I'd seen her blush. I think she was as happy as I was then.

ooo

Now, Catwoman was hurting, and Batman didn't know how to help her. He could see her struggling with herself, thinking of other possibilities...considering what-ifs? He held on to her tighter. He inhaled her sweet scent and he thought back to the days they spent together. He had loved her, he still did. But now, he _couldn't_ now, but back then...back then he _had_ let himself love her. He had kissed her, made love to her. Once he kissed her all over...she liked it. She giggled and moaned lightly. She had returned the favor and...kissed _him_...all over...slowly...lovingly. Even now, he could feel her soft lips on his body.

She was truly a remarkable woman.

She had been his, completely his. And he had given himself fully to her as well. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to. If he didn't leave then, he was afraid he never would. Towards the end, he was so comfortable with her. At first, he felt lost, but she guided him through it. She had helped him so many times, even saved his life. Now, it was his turn, he had to find a way.

"Selina. Look at me," he waited until she did, "You did what you thought was right. Just like you're doing now. Helena is the only one the matters now," he paused, "_You_ know she's our daughter and _I_ know she's ours...no one else needs to know."

She smiled, taking comfort in his words, "our daughter...no one else needs to know." She looked into his eyes, and for once, wished she had never known the mask. He looked into hers and had the exact same thought, a life with Selina and Helena and no masks. Would that ever be possible? Both became lost in their thoughts, holding harder onto each other than they ever had.

Together, Batman and Catwoman looked at the ship. It had begun its long voyage. Eventually, it would reach an undisclosed port somewhere on the other side of the Atlantic. It carried their daughter. It would take Helena far away from them. With her was the man who thought was her father. He was taking her away someplace safe.

THE END

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought. Reviews, critiques, and/or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Be gentle, it's my first time. ;)


End file.
